The Line of My Heart
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Another roleplay of craziness which led to one thing to another... Cute blushing, sweet fluffiness, and possible discovery of hidden feelings!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So yeah, this was one of the boring 8027 ff I told you… But it has some really sweet fluffs though! And it's still 8027 so yeah… I have to upload it! . I hope by doing this you guys will be more inspired to make 8027!

* * *

><p><strong>The Line of My Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 1 – The Play and Characters**

"Okay! Okay!" Hana called out at the class. "I want everyone's attention!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Hana Kurokawa who was in front of the class.

"What is it Kurokawa-san?" Yamamoto called out cheerfully from the back of the class. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto for shouting.

"Oi baseball idiot, the class is already noisy as it is, so don't shout." Gokudera hissed at the guardian.

"Gomen… gomen!" Yamamoto said grinning. Hana cleared her throat and Yamamoto and Gokudera refocused their attention to the girl.

"Okay before I begin, can someone please wake Sawada up?" Hana said as she looked around the class and noticed the brunet sleeping on his desk.

"Oi! Stupid woman! Don't you dare disturb jyuudaime's rest!" Gokudera shouted angrily. Thanks to his shout Tsuna began to stir and he looked up sleepily.

"Hn?" Tsuna said looking around while rubbing his eyes. Gokudera gasped and covered his mouth.

"Thanks Gokudera. It saved me the trouble of going there myself." Hana said smirking. Gokudera glared at her before approaching Tsuna and apologizing profusely. "Now, back to what I was saying. As you all know the Namimori festival is coming up, and our class has been assigned to do 'entertainment'. Right?"

Many people nodded as they began talking to each other about what of entertainment it should be.

"Since not many of you guys know how to dance or sing here, we decided to hold a play instead." Hana said over the heads of her chatting classmates. "If that's okay with you guys?"

Most nodded while others contemplated a bit about the decision.

"Good." Hana said ignoring the people who were unsure. She pulled Kyoko in front of the class as she spoke the next words. "It's good that you guys agree because Kyoko has already made a script for the play."

Kyoko blushed slightly as she smiled. Many of her classmates clapped their hands in awe.

"Kyoko-chan's amazing for being able to make a script." Tsuna said with a slight smile.

"Che, you're more amazing than her, tenth." Gokudera said proudly.

"That's right Tsuna. You're amazing too so believe in yourself more." Yamamoto said smiling kindly at the brunet. Gokudera popped a vein.

"You idiot! I was about to say that!" Gokudera said angrily.

"Oh really?" Yamamoto asked chuckling.

"Yes really! You just didn't let me finish!" Gokudera said threateningly.

_Thanks for saying that, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun. _Tsuna thought looking at his two guardians.

"Quiet! Kyoko's going to tell us about the script and we'll vote if it's good." Hana said. "After that we'll list the characters and you guys will pick the one you'll play in this box. The rest will be on stage duty and props."

Kyoko cleared her throat and everyone's attention were immediately drawn to her. "The story's settings are that of medieval times in Japan." Everyone nodded as Kyoko continued. "As you know back then we had princesses, emperors, noble men and women, and samurais. And I know how you guys love action and how girls love romance so I think you'll like this story."

Everyone's attention was pinned to Kyoko as she began to explain.

"The story is about a normal village girl who was often bullied by kids her own age. She was clumsy and a coward so nobody liked her. No one wanted to be her friend and no parent wanted their son to marry her so she was destined to live a life of loneliness. However despite the fact that she was no-good at anything she did and despite the fact that she was constantly bullied, shunned, and hated she had a very kind heart. She loved her mother and the whole village even though they were cruel to her."

"However one day a traveling samurai came into their village. The samurai was well-known and loved by the people of the village. The samurai had come to the village in hopes to train his son who was also a kind-hearted and handsome boy. The son soon became very popular in the village and the girl could only glimpse at the stranger in envy from far away. But these 2 were fated to meet because one day while the girl was picking herbs she saw the samurai's son being attacked by 5 grown men."

"Although she was shaking and although she knew no fighting skill she rushed to the son's aid just as he was about to be struck down. She used herself as a shield between the son and the men. But then something strange happened as she did this, the men faltered. They took one glimpse at her, dropped their weapons and ran away. From that day on, the samurai's son was indebted to her and he became her friend."

"After that incident, the lowly village girl and the samurai's son were often seen together. The samurai had grown feelings for the girl who saved his life and planned to ask her hand in marriage. However, on the day he was going to ask for the girl's hand in marriage a boy about the girl's age came to her house. The boy kneeled in front of the girl as he introduced himself. He was one of the royal guards of the palace and he had come to take the girl to the castle. It was in shock that the girl discovered that she was the last granddaughter of the emperor. On that day she was taken away from her home. The samurai's son did not know but when he learned of what happened he was shocked. A princess could never become a samurai's bride. That was the unwritten law of their country."

"Meanwhile in the castle, the girl was purified and dressed in a kimono. The boy who took her was shocked of her beauty. Without the usual soot and scratches on her face she was a sight-to-see! Immediately he sought the emperor. Not only was his granddaughter a beauty but her kindness knew no bounds as well! The boy wished to marry the kind princess. Seeing the sincerity and pure love in the boy's eyes the emperor agreed to the engagement. Not only was the boy the top royal guard but he was also of noble stock."

"In the village the samurai and his son were packing up to leave. The news of the princess' engagement reached the village. Hearing this, the samurai's son dropped all that he was doing and took a horse to the castle. He would not allow the person he loved to marry another! And so with determination he rode to the palace and arrived at the day of the wedding. With a burning passion he knocked out all the samurais on guard and rushed in the palace. There he saw the girl who saved him and in a moment he did not know what to do. Why did he rush in there? Why did he shame his family name for a girl he was not even sure loved him back? However all those thoughts was wiped from his mind when tears suddenly filled the princess' eyes. She took off the veil from her head and rushed into the samurai son's arms. The son was shocked and he looked at the groom. The groom was looking at him exasperatedly as though he had been waiting for him impatiently."

" 'Took you long enough.' Was the only thing the groom could say. It seems that the groom loved the princess' so much that he could not bear to see her unhappy. So he rushed the marriage in hopes that the person the princess truly loves will come and get her. And so in the end it was a happy reunion. The emperor who had watched the son battle the samurai guards was impressed and asked him to work in the palace making the son a noble man. With his status heightened, the samurai's son earned the right to marry the princess and with that they lived happily ever after."

Kyoko looked up hopefully after she read the outline of her story. All of the class clapped enthusiastically at her. She smiled brightly and bowed at her classmates in thanks.

"Okay that's majority then. Kyoko's script will be the one used in the play." Hana said approvingly. "With that settled we'll start the assigning of characters. Any questions?"

"Ciaossu." Came a tiny interruption. Everyone looked at the door and saw…

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Oh! You're Bo-reen sensei aren't you?" Kyoko asked kindly.

"That's right." Reborn said with a nod.

"Is there something you need sensei?" Hana said looking at 'Bo-reen'.

"I just wanted to ask whether we can change the script in the ending if that's okay." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Of course, if it will make the script better!" Kyoko said brightly.

"Oh and also…" Reborn continued. "Even if a guy picks a female character he must still play that character. Is that okay?"

"That sounds interesting!" Kyoko said smiling. Meanwhile Tsuna looked horrified.

_Oh no! I feel like he's planning something! _Tsuna screamed in his mind.

"Now that that's settled everyone come in line and pick your character." Hana said. Everyone began to line up. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna were the last ones to pick. When they were done…

"Okay we'll open the paper on three…" Hana said. However due to bad luck, Tsuna's paper flew out of the window because of a strong _uknown_ wind.

"Oh no!" Tsuna muttered horrified as he looked out. Suddenly Reborn kicked him in the head.

"Lucky for you I had an extra." Reborn said thrusting the piece of paper on Tsuna's hand. "Don't loose it." He said dangerously.

"Ha-hai!" Tsuna said fearfully. But when Reborn turned around he smirked.

Meanwhile Gokudera and Yamamoto were arguing again. Reborn kicked them both in the head for being noisy and the two of them dropped their papers. They picked up the paper nearest to them not knowing if they switched or not.

"Che, it's all your fault teme…" Gokudera said glaring at Yamamoto.

"Maa… maa…" Yamamoto said grinning.

"Okay…1" Hana said beginning to count. "2…3…!"

Everyone opened their papers. Most guys screamed in approval while most girls sighed in disappointment.

"Samurai's… son." Yamamoto read and then he grinned. "Cool!"

"Che…" Gokudera said looking at his paper and comparing his with Yamamoto. "Better you than me."

"What did you get Gokudera?" Yamamoto said peering at the silver-head's shoulder. "Oh you're the royal body guard who falls in love with the princess!"

"Hmph! Who cares." Gokudera said frowning.

"That's awesome." Yamamoto said as he turned to Tsuna. "Who did you get Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked pale and didn't answer.

"Tsuna?/Jyuudaime?" Gokudera and Yamamoto said at the same time. They approached Tsuna cautiously and looked at the paper in his hands. The two guardians froze when they saw what was written.

"Okay! Now that we all have our characters let's—" Hana began.

"W-WAIT!" Tsuna shouted as he stood up. "I-I-"

"What's wrong Sawada?" Hana asked.

"I can't be the PRINCESS!" Tsuna shouted. Many of their classmates gasped.

"Eh?"

"I'm a guy! And besides I can't memorize all her lines-!" Tsuna continued.

"Urusai Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna. "We already agreed that even if a male picks a female part he'll have to play it."

"B-But-!" Tsuna said in retort.

"No buts!" Reborn said finally. He smirked. Tsuna had a feeling that the arcobaleno was enjoying this. "Continue what you were saying."

Hana cleared her throat as she continued. "Okay so Sawada is the princess and so who's that samurai's son?"

"T-That would be me I guess… Hahaha…" Yamamoto said chuckling as he raised his hands. Many girls in their class squealed in envy at Tsuna for having Yamamoto as the leading man.

"And the royal guard who falls in love with the princess?" Hana asked.

"Che. Me." Gokudera said with a scowl. Even more squeals. A forbidden love triangle! Every fan girl's dream!

"And the samurai?" Hana asked. Mochida raised his hand.

"Ha! Nothing less expected of me the great-" Mochida said but was cut off by Hana.

"And the princess' mother?" Hana asked. Kyoko raised her hand, smiling. Hana nodded in approval as she continued calling the names of the other characters and listing them on the board.

The whole while Tsuna had his head on his desk feeling miserable for himself.

After Hana listed all the characters on the board she dismissed the class.

"You guys should memorise your lines and we'll hold the first practice for tomorrow. The stage crew better get the materials ready and so we could start making them immediately. The one in charge of make-up should find kimonos for the last scene." Hana said to her classmates. Many nodded as they stood up and left one by one. "Those who are characters get your script from Kyoko."

"Tsuna! Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto said tapping Tsuna on the shoulder. "Let's go to your house and go over the lines okay?"

"Jyuudaime! I'll go too!" Gokudera said pushing Yamamoto out of his way. _I can't leave the baseball idiot with jyuudaime! He might take my position as right hand man!_

"Here. I got your script for you Tsuna." Yamamoto said handing Tsuna the script.

"Ah! I was about to do that-!" Gokudera said glaring at Yamamoto. Yamamoto laughed.

"A-arigatou…" Tsuna said accepting the script uncertainly. Yamamoto noticed how down the tenth was so he put a comforting arm around him.

"Maa… maa… Tsuna. I know you don't like your character especially since you have to dress up like a girl and you think you can't memorize the lines but…" Then Yamamoto smiled. "But the play isn't about memorizing lines it's about having a good time and making the people who are watching smile. So just bear with it for now okay?"

Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto's sincere smile and felt better. Yamamoto was right. He should just bear with it for now and just enjoy himself.

"A-ah, arigatou Yamamoto." Tsuna said smiling as he stood up and began gathering his things. Meanwhile Gokudera watched the exchange in silence. Somehow he now knows what the royal guard felt when he watched the princess.

"Oi you guys stop dwadling." Reborn said as he hopped on Tsuna's desk. "Let's get going."

And so with that the 3 of them stood up and went to Tsuna's house.

* * *

><p>-At Tsuna's house-<p>

In Tsuna's room the 3 sat down around Tsuna's table and drank the juice that Nana brought up.

"Okay, why don't we start at the scene we first met Tsuna?" Yamamoto said looking at the script. Tsuna nodded, not really committed.

Yamamoto cleared his throat as he began. " '_You saved me. Even though you don't know me, you saved me. I am forever in your gratitude.' " _

" '_A-ah n-no… I j-just couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt, sir.' " _Tsuna read shakily.

Yamamoto read the next line and seeing that it said to grab the girl's hands, Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's hands. Gokudera spit out the juice he was drinking. Tsuna gulped uncomfortably.

" '_Hahaha… please drop the formalities. My name is Jiro…' " _Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at the name. _" 'I am the son of Kojiro the samurai.' "_

"'_My name is Na-Tsu…' _Eh? Na-tsu?" Tsuna said rereading the name clearly again. "These names are the same as our box animals. Gokudera-kun how about you-?"

But Tsuna was cut off when he realized that his guardians were once again arguing. He sweat dropped.

"Oi Baseball idiot what do you think are you doing grabbing jyuudaime's hands like that?" Gokudera said venomously at Yamamoto.

"Well… it said in the script that I had to hold his hands so…" Yamamoto explained.

"Teme! We're just practicing 'to read the lines' not do the actual action!" Gokudera spat.

"Maa… maa… Tsuna doesn't mind. Do you Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

"No, not at all." Tsuna said. "Anyway Gokudera-kun what's the name of your character in the play?"

Gokudera took his copy of the script and flipped throught it's pages. "The name is… Uri. Eh?"

"I knew it." Tsuna said sighing. "It's all the names of our box animals. Reborn must be behind it."

"Maa… it's just names. Nothing to worry about." Yamamoto said grinning as he patted Tsuna on the shoulder. "Let's go back to practicing."

"I guess Yamamoto's right." Tsuna said as he picked up his script.

"Che I guess the baseball idiot can suggest something good once in a while." Gokudera begrudgingly admitted.

"Hahaha! Thanks." Yamamoto said grinning. "Anyway it's your turn Tsuna."

"A-ah." Tsuna said. _" 'My name is Na-Tsu and I already know you. You're very popular in the village after all.'"_

" '_Oh am I? Hahaha…' " _Yamamoto said as he grasped Tsuna's hands again only more firmly (It said so in the script). Gokudera shot the idiot a warning glare. _" 'Then that's good, since you know me we can be friends now right?" _

" '_R-really?' " _Tsuna asked blushing furiously at the fact that his hands were being gripped by Yamamoto. " '_A-are you sure? Do you really want to be friends with someone as no good as me?' "_

At those words Yamamoto's cheerful expression softened and he looked at Tsuna as though he could see through his soul. _" 'That's not true. You're not no good like you say. You're a really nice person. And what I said is true. I want to be your friend.' "_

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto his eyes widening before he looked down blushing again and he said in a small voice. _" 'Arigatou…' "_

There was a moment of silence.

"Wow! You did really well Tsuna!" Yamamoto said grinning at his best friend.

"Eh?" Tsuna said looking up confused.

"You played the part of the girl really well jyuudaime!" Gokudera said his eyes shining in admiration.

"Yeah! You blushed at the right parts too!" Yamamoto said pointing at the part of the script that said the girl blushes. "And your stutterings made your lines more believable."

"O-oh? R-really? T-thanks." Tsuna said uncertainly.

"Now it's my turn to practice with jyuudaime." Gokudera said.

"O-okay." Tsuna said as he flipped the pages of the script to the part where the royal guard came to her house.

Gokudera rearranged his facial expression to that of an expressionless guard.

" '_I have come for you.' " _Gokudera said in a deep tone.

" '_F-for me? W-why?' " _Tsuna said trying to inject a tone of fear in his voice.

" '_I know this may come as a shock but you are the last granddaughter of the emperor Timoteo-'" _Gokudera stopped. "Timoteo? That's Vongola nono's name!"

_HIIIIIIIIII! I knew Reborn had a part on this! _Tsuna screamed mentally.

"Oh? Really?" Yamamoto saiod curiously but then he grinned. "Maa… it's just a name."

"It's not just any name you idiot! It's the name of the 9th vongola boss!" Gokudera said shooting Yamamoto a venomous look.

"Oi!" Came a voice from the window. The 3 of them turned their heads and saw Reborn on Tsuna's window sill. "It's really late. Why are you still here?"

"Reborn!" Tsuna said shocked at the sudden appearance of his tutor.

"Ah! He's right! It's really late!" Yamamoto said looking at the clock. He and Gokudera stood up. "I have to go Tsuna, sorry."

"Ah, it's no problem." Tsuna said. Gokudera bowed at Tsuna in respect.

"I will come and get you tomorrow jyuudaime!" Gokudera said enthustiastically as he waved at Tsuna before he and Yamamoto left.

When they were gone…

"So how did your practice go Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked. Tsuna gulped.

"T-that's-" Tsuna began.

"Hmph." Reborn said. "I knew it. It didn't go well did it?"

_I didn't even say anything! _Tsuna said in his mind.

"I guess we have no choice." Reborn said jumping to Tsuna desk. "I'll hammer all the lines in your head before tomorrow."

"HIIIIIIIIIII! REBORN!"

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"Wow, you look tired Tsuna." Yamamoto said as the door to the Sawada household was opened by Tsuna. Tsuna just nodded tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oi yakyuu-baka! What are you doing here?" Gokudera shouted as he walked towards the door and saw Yamamoto talking to Tsuna. "I knew it! You're trying to replace me as jyuudaime's right hand man aren't you?"

"Maa… of course I'm not." Yamamoto said smiling. But then a thoughtful look crossed his face. "But… being Tsuna's right hand man seems fun though so I might consider taking on the job."

There was shocked silence.

"I KNEW IT!" Gokudera shouted pointing an accusing finger at the rain guardian. "I knew it! I suspected all along-!"

"Calm down, I was only teasing." Yamamoto said laughing at Gokudera's shocked expression and anger.

"The heck you were!" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"Guys can you just please stop." Tsuna mumbled weakly. "Let's just go to school before we're bitten to death for being late."

"Tsuna's right. Let's go Gokudera." Yamamoto said to the still growling teen.

"Che." Gokudera said placing both hands in his pockets.

There was a few minutes silence broken only by a few yawns from Tsuna.

"So Tsuna did you practice last night?" Yamamoto asked the brunet.

"Yeah Reborn drilled the lines in my head before I went to sleep." Tsuna said. "Actually I'm not sure if I did sleep last night."

"As expected of you jyuudaime!" Gokudera said admiringly. "Memorizing your lines and abandoning sleep just for this stupid play! Your kindness knows no bounds."

Tsuna laughed uncertainly at Gokudera's praise.

"How about you Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I haven't memorized all the lines yet since that 'Bo-reen' sensei did say that he wanted to change the script so… yeah." Yamamoto said.

"I see." Tsuna said giving Yamamoto a side-way glance. The young boss mentally sighed. Why was he the one picked to be the princess? Why couldn't it be someone else? Preferrably a girl?

Before Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto knew it they were already at school. They noticed that the preparations for the festival were already on the way. They were given 2 weeks to prepare for their play.

The 3 of them rushed towards their classroom as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that all the characters are here we'll begin the practice." Hana said. "The stage and props crew are in the arts room making the props and gathering the costumes. We still lack kimonos for the 'girls-in-waiting' so any of you who has a kimono please lend it to us."<p>

"Now, Sawada, I heard from Boreen-sensei that you practiced the scene where you and Yamamoto already met so we'll skip that scene for now." Hana said. "Come on the front and we'll practice the first scene which shows you being bullied by the kids."

Tsuna nodded nervously. Yamamoto thumped him in goodluck at the back while Gokudera cheered him on.

Tsuna took a prop bucket from the corner of the room. It was full of heavy rocks to substitue water since no one wanted the classroom to get wet when he tripped. Tsuna cautiously carried the bucket in to the middle of the classroom.

"Cue the trip!" Hana shouted through a megaphone. Tsuna dropped the bucket and pretended to trip unto the floor.

"That's not good enough Sawada!" Hana called out. "Make it more believable!"

"Ha-hai!" Tsuna said as he got up.

"Oi you stupid woman! Don't order the boss around!" Gokudera shouted in protest, then he turned to Tsuna. "Don't listen to her jyuudaime! You did really well."

"Thanks Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said to his storm guardian slightly reddening in embarassment.

"You're doing a really good job Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out. Tsuna blushed at the compliment.

"Why don't we place a rock on the middle of the room so Tsuna-kun's accident will be more believable?" Kyoko said suggesting.

"That's a good suggestion Kyoko." Hana said. She took a rock from Tsuna bucket and placed it in the middle of the room. "Okay Sawada, let's try that again."

Tsuna nodded as he carried the boulder-heavy bucket again. This time he really did trip for real since he didn't see the rock because of the bucket blocking his view.

"HIIIIII!" Tsuna said as he fell.

"CUT!" Hana shouted.

"What's wrong this time?" Gokudera said glaring at Hana for making his beloved jyuudaime trip again and again.

Hana ignored Gokudera as she said, "Sawada the trip was good and I admit your shout is girly but you should say 'kyaaa' instead of 'hiiiii'. Got it?"

Tsuna mentally sobbed. His manly pride was going down the drain. "Ha-hai…" He said depressed.

"Well as long as you can remember that let's carry on." Hana said. "Villagers time to do your thing. Sawada just remain lying there."

The people who were playing villagers ran up to Tsuna and began mock-kicking him as they shouted insults. Some villager 'boys' were really kicking Tsuna though.

"Hahaha! No good Tsuna- I mean Na-tsu!"

"Stupid! Clumsy! Who would wanna marry you?"

"Ugly! Who would wanna be your friend?"

"Okay that's enough." Hana said and the villagers backed off. "Sawada you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Tsuna said coughing a bit as he dusted off his shirt.

"Okay let's continue then." Hana said.

For the rest of the morning the whole class practiced the first 3 scenes of the play. They practiced it again and again before they finally perfected it.

"Okay guys that's good." Hana said as she looked at the clock. "This afternoon we'll be focusing on the introduction of the samurai's son. Sawada, I admit you really did good. The part of the princess really suits you."

"T-thanks." Tsuna said uncertainly. "I think."

"I want you and Yamamoto to practice being lovey-dovey during lunch okay?" Hana said. "It's the key point in the play. We have to win the watchers over with your lovey-dovey scene."

"Yeah. Sure." Tsuna said carelessly but then doubled-back when he realized what Hana said, "WHAT?"

Hana ignored him as she called out, "OKAY! Good job everyone! Lunch break!"

And with that, Tsuna was left gapping after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I've made 45 pages of this one… It's only be 4-5 chapters long since I plan like 10 pages per chapter… Anyway I hope you guys like it and not find it boring! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wah! This is a shock there are less reviewers thane before! Did something happen? *Oggles* Even my sister has had a dcerease of reviewers on her 8027 fanfics! And I noticed this sort of things with a keen eye! The thought is a bit depressing though! SO guys please REVIEW! The dying will author's flame in us is well… dying XD

* * *

><p><strong>The Line of My Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapter 2- **_**To be a Couple**_

"Ya-Yamamoto what are you doing?" Tsuna said blushing when Yamamoto took his hand and held it while they were walking.

"Hm?" Yamamoto said tilting his head innocently. When he realized what Tsuna was talking about he chuckled. "Oh this, Bo-reen-sensei told me to hold your hand during the lunch so the two of us can get used to it while we're on stage."

_Reborn! I should've known! _Tsuna mentally cried. "Er okay… But where's Gokudera-kun?"

"Bo-reen sensei called him over. It seems Bianchi came to school looking for him." Yamamoto said as he bought some sandwiches while still holding Tsuna's hand.

"With or without goggles?" Tsuna asked.

"Without." Yamamoto answered as he paid for his sandwich and 2 cartons of milk. "What would you like Tsuna?"

Tsuna gulped nervously at the fact that people were staring at his and Yamamoto's intertwined hands. "Nothing, mom packed me a bento." Tsuna squeaked.

"Something wrong?" Yamamoto asked as they walked out of the cafeteria still holding hands.

"N-no nothing." Tsuna said as he bit his lip. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna.

"Let's go to the roof top and eat then let's practice, okay?" Yamamoto suggested. Tsuna nodded absent-mindedly.

-At the rooftop-

Tsuna looked at the sky absent-mindedly, his chop sticks halfway to his mouth as he tried to remember the lines he memorized last night.

"Tsuna say 'ah'." Yamamoto suddenly said.

"Ah?" Tsuna repeated uncertainly, suddenly he felt Yamamoto spoon-feed him when his mouth opened. Tsuna choked.

"Yamamoto! What was that for?" Tsuna asked as he drank his water.

"Sorry… but your food was going to waste with you spacing out like that." Yamamoto said as he retracted the chopsticks and gave it back to Tsuna.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Tsuna said as he ate his bento. Yamamoto bit on his sandwich and they continued in silence.

When they were finished eating, Yamamoto stood up.

"Now, let's start practicing." Yamamoto said grinning. Tsuna gulped. Why was Yamamoto so eager?

As though reading his mind, Yamamoto chuckled. "I'm sorry for being over-enthusiastic but I'm really not good in acting and I wanted to practice as much as I can." Yamamoto explained. "I know I don't have to drag you into practicing but seeing as we do almost all the scenes together I can't help it."

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto unbelievingly. Tsuna shook his head. "You're a good actor Yamamoto, really." He added when Yamamoto looked disbelieving.

"Hahaha… I'll take your word for it but we still better practice." Yamamoto said. He opened the script and flipped to the last page. "Why don't we practice the part where you run into my arms crying?"

Tsuna face exploded in red. And he said in an uncertain voice "Do I really have to cry?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Yeah, you do."

Tsuna turned his back on Yamamoto and mentally cried. There goes the last of his manly pride.

"Okay Tsuna…" Yamamoto said calling the attention of the brunet to him. Tsuna turned around. Yamamoto lifted his arms and smiled. "Come on, cry your heart out."

Tsuna blushed fiercely in embarrassment. In his mind he was cursing Reborn again and again for this embarrassment. He somehow knew that Reborn had something to do with this.

"Can we at least skip the crying part for now Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked. It's not that he didn't feel like crying (actually he really wanted to cry in shame right now), it's just that he _didn't _want to cry.

"Yeah, sure." Yamamoto said innocently, smile still intact. Tsuna inhaled deeply as he started to run towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto waited patiently like a knight in shining armor.

Tsuna closed his eyes, anticipating the impact. Then before he knew it he collided into Yamamoto who enveloped him in gentle arms. Yamamoto's gentle laugh filled his ears.

"Now was that so hard?" Yamamoto asked while chuckling.

"Yes." Tsuna muttered his face very red.

"HEY!" The two of them jumped apart at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Oi baseball idiot! What do you think you're doing?" Gokudera shouted as he opened the door. "How dare you hug jyuudaime like that?" He shouted ignoring the fact that it was Tsuna who ran into Yamamoto.

"Please calm down Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said brushing his bangs to the side with an embarrassed sigh. "We were just practicing the last scene of the play."

Gokudera who had grabbed Yamamoto by the collar looked at Tsuna. "Practicing?"

"Yes, so please let Yamamoto go now." Tsuna said pleadingly.

"I-If jyuudaime insists, then…" Gokudera let go of Yamamoto.

Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna. "Thanks."

"No problem." Tsuna said trying to push out the last bit of embarrassment from his face. "Let's go, everyone might be waiting."

* * *

><p>"Act more like a couple!" Hana shouted at Yamamoto and Tsuna that afternoon as they practiced the scene.<p>

"Hahaha… but Kurokawa-san, they're not a couple in this scene yet!" Yamamoto said scratching the back of his head as he held Tsuna's hand. "They're just friends…"

"Yes but this is the crucial part where they fall in love with each other Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko answered. "Because of that they seem to act like a couple already."

"That's right." Hana said bossily. "And you should blush more like Sawada."

Tsuna tried to hide his embarrassed face behind his bangs as he cleared his throat.

"I'm not as talented as Tsuna so that's really hard for me." Yamamoto said earnestly. In the corner of the room Gokudera was glaring at Yamamoto.

"Just try." Hana said. "Let's do the scene again: the part where Jiro tells Na-Tsu to meet him tomorrow."

Yamamoto straightened his back as he held both of Tsuna's hands and looked at the brunet.

"Sawada! Stop blushing! It's suppose to be Yamamoto who's blushing since he's going to propose tomorrow." Hana stage whispered.

Tsuna inhaled deeply trying to will the redness of his face away. He looked up and met Yamamoto's gaze as Yamamoto said his lines.

" '_Na-tsu, tomorrow… I have something important to ask you.' " _Yamamoto said trying his utmost best to blush like Tsuna. Tsuna inhaled again as he tried to act innocent and dense (as said so in the script).

" '_And that would be?' "_ Tsuna asked tilting his head to the side slightly as he met Yamamoto's hazel eyes with curious brown ones.

" '_I-' " _Yamamoto began but was distracted as he met Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna rarely met his gaze these days and seeing the other boy look at him curiously made him speechless.

"Yamamoto! Your line!" Hana shouted. Yamamoto shook his head slightly to clear it.

" '_I-I cannot tell you now… But let us meet tomorrow at the place where you rescued me.' "_

Yamamoto shifted his gaze away from Tsuna's eyes. He felt uncomfortable for the first time.

"'_O-okay…'" _Tsuna said disheartened when Yamamoto broke their eye contact. He gently pulled away from Yamamoto's grasp. Yamamoto was so shocked he almost reached out again before remembering that Tsuna letting go was part of the script. He sighed before he began to think of what he was supposed to do next.

"Yamamoto!" Hana shouted again.

Yamamoto smiled a bit nervously at Tsuna as he stepped forward and gave him a brief hug then let go. _"'I do hope with all my heart that you say yes.' " _And with that Yamamoto turned around and walked away leaving a stunned Tsuna.

There was a few minutes of silence before the whole classroom broke into applause.

"That was really good Tsuna-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko cheered as she clapped.

"Wow, for a moment there it really seemed like the script came alive." Hana said shaking her head in amazement.

"Hahaha really? It was that good?" Yamamoto said laughing. Tsuna just laughed uncertainly with Yamamoto.

"Yes, yes it was good." Hana said. "Let's move on to the scene where Uri (who made this name? Isn't it for girls?) comes to Na-Tsu's house."

Kyoko and Gokudera stepped forward.

" '_Oh dear Na-Tsu… I heard you are meeting Kojiro's son later?' " _Kyoko said as she read her lines.

" '_Yes, he was going to ask me something.' " _Tsuna answered.

" '_Oh my, I see. The two of you will be a wonderful couple.' " _Kyoko said giggling.

" '_Couple?' " _Tsuna said blushing. _" 'What are you talking about mother?' "_

Gokudera pretended like he was knocking on an invisible door.

" '_Oh my can you get that dear?' " _Kyoko asked Tsuna. Tsuna obliged and opened the door. On cue, Gokudera kneeled.

" '_Are you the daughter of this house?' "_Gokudera asked.

" '_Y-yes…' " _Tsuna said nervously.

" '_I have come for you.' " _Gokudera said bowing his head.

" '_F-for me? W-why?' " _Tsuna said fearfully.

" '_I know this may come as a shock but you are the last granddaughter of the emperor Timoteo-'" _Gokudera stopped for a while and cleared his throat. " ' _–and I have come here to bring you to the palace, princess.' "_

" '_W-what? ME? A princess?' " _Tsuna squeaked as he tried to sound like the time Reborn told him he was the mafia boss.

"Okay Gokudera this is the part where you sweep Sawada away and into your horse!" Hana shouted looking very much like a director.

Gokudera stood up, grabbed Tsuna's wrist and proceeded to carry him bridal style.

" '_I'm sorry princess, but it is by the order of the emperor.'_ " Gokudera said looking very much happy at carrying Tsuna. Too happy in Tsuna's opinion.

_HIIIIIIIIIII! _Tsuna thought as he was suddenly air born. He bit his tongue suppressing it.

"Sawada! The girly scream I told you!" Hana shouted banging the script on the desk. Kyoko sweat dropped. Hana was too into it.

" '_Kyaaaa!' "_ Tsuna said forcing the scream out in the girliest way possible as he closed his eyes. _Goodbye my manly pride! _Tsuna thought in shame.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Tsuna. Tsuna who was too busy saying goodbye to his manly pride did not notice.

"That was really good Sawada!" Hana suddenly said.

"Eh?" Tsuna said opening his eyes.

"You really sounded like a girl there Tsuna-kun! It was really great." Kyoko said smiling brightly.

_I don't think I can take that compliment. _Tsuna thought sweat dropping.

"Okay let's get to the part where the samurai's son passes by! Go Yamamoto!" Hana said.

"Hai!" Yamamoto said cheerfully stepping up. Tsuna was still in Gokudera's arms. "Ah wait, what was my line again?"

Hana threw the script at the baseball star. Yamamoto opened the page to the right scene and read out his lines. He pretended to pass by then stopped.

" ' _Eh? That's- Na-tsu!' "_ Yamamoto said as he read. He pretended to unsheathe an invisible sword. _" 'Hey! Who are you? What are you doing to her?' "_

For a few minutes Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged lines while Tsuna waited in Gokudera's arms. The only line he said was 'Jiro'!

"Okay! Okay!" Hana said. "That's good guys, stop there!"

"Hm?" Kyoko asked as Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped. "Is there something wrong Hana?"

"Uh no, it's just that Sawada's needed for the fitting of the kimono." Hana said reading the schedule. "Gokudera you can put Sawada down. Kyoko take him to the class next door."

Gokudera reluctantly put Tsuna down. Tsuna self-consciously adjusted his uniform. Kyoko grabbed Tsuna's wrist.

"Let's go Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said. "Hana don't let any of the boys go in the next room okay? I want Tsuna-kun's look to be a surprise."

_I'm a boy too you know. _Tsuna thought mentally crying. Hana nodded.

"Wait Kyoko bring the other boys who're playing village girls with you." Hana said. "Ah, and also the emperor since she's a girl playing a guy's role. Do something to make her more manly."

"Ah yes… let's go everyone." Kyoko said to her classmates.

* * *

><p>After classes…<p>

"Hm, I wonder what's taking Tsuna so long?" Yamamoto wondered out loud as he and Gokudera stood outside the room Tsuna vanished in earlier.

"I bet that Kurokawa is working jyuudaime hard again!" Gokudera said growling. But then suddenly the door in front of them slid open. It revealed a very tired looking Tsuna.

"Yoh Tsuna!" Yamamoto said grinning Tsuna blushed when he saw Yamamoto lean in to his face.

"Hey you idiot stop giving jyuudaime a heart attack!" Gokudera growled at the teen as he pushed him away, then he smiled at Tsuna. "Jyuudaime are you okay?"

Tsuna placed a hand over his heart and sighed. "I'm fine." He said softly brushing his bangs away from his eyes. "Just tired."

"Was measuring for your kimono really that hard Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked when he saw the worn out look on Tsuna's face.

Tsuna looked sideways with a depressed expression. _You have no idea._

"A-anyway, why don't we take you home then jyuudaime?" Gokudera said smiling at the brunet.

"Yeah, let's go Tsuna! So you can rest!" Yamamoto said as he automatically took hold of Tsuna's hand. Gokudera's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets while Tsuna who didn't even noticed the action just nodded.

"B-Baseball idiot! What do you think you're doing holding jyuudaime's hand?" Gokudera said pointing at Yamamoto and glaring at him.

"Hm? Oh… I didn't notice. Hehe… I guess I got used to holding Tsuna's hand." Yamamoto said scratching his cheek sheepishly but not letting go of Tsuna's hand.

"G-got used to?" Gokudera said his jaw dropping.

"Yeah, I was holding his hand the whole lunch break hour. Didn't you know?" Yamamoto said tilting his head innocently. Gokudera's hand twitched to his pocket to pull out a dynamite but thankfully Tsuna noticed this action and grabbed Gokudera's wrist.

"Gokudera-kun, calm down." Tsuna said sighing tiredly. "Yamamoto was just instructed by Rebo- I mean Bo-reen-sensei to hold my hand for practice."

"I-I see…" Gokudera said but he did not relinquish his glare on Yamamoto. Tsuna let go of Gokudera's wrist as he pulled on Yamamoto and signaled Gokudera to get moving.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"What do you mean he's not here Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked when he and Yamamoto went to get Tsuna the next day.

"Just as I said: He's not here." Reborn said. "And from what I see he's not at school either. He must've fallen asleep on his way there."

"Whoah… Tsuna must be very tired." Yamamoto said frowning as he put a hand on his pocket. Reborn nodded.

"Why don't the two of you find him and bring him back here?" Reborn said. "I'll tell the school that he'll take a day off."

The 2 loyal guardians nodded as they rushed off in different directions. Yamamoto fished out his cell phone from his pocket and immediately speed dialed Tsuna.

On the fifth ring, Tsuna's voice mail answered: "Hello this is Tsuna. I must've left my cell phone at home or Reborn must've taken it but either way… I'm not available right now. If this is Lambo I don't have any candy and how did you learn to dial my number anyway? And if this is Reborn then… don't leave a message!"

Yamamoto chuckled at Tsuna's voice mail. Then there was a beep. "Hey Tsuna, this is Yamamoto. Where are you right now? Gokudera and I are looking for you. If you get this message call me okay?" Yamamoto said and after a few seconds he put down his phone.

The rain guardian then began to look around for the brunet. That's when he suddenly passed by the park. He noticed a brown-haired boy lying leisurely on a park bench.

_Tsuna?_ Yamamoto thought. He then rushed over to the boy.

Yap, it was Tsuna.

"Ah! It _is_ you, Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted out happily but then he became quiet when he noticed that the other boy was sleeping. Yamamoto neared the sleeping brunet and observed the slow but steady breathing of his boss. The wind slightly ruffled Tsuna's brown locks as he slept.

Yamamoto leaned in smiling gently as he brushed away Tsuna's bangs to the side but then it fell back curtaining Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna's nose wrinkled slightly at the disturbance but then almost immediately he fell back into a restful sleep.

Yamamoto chuckled lightly as he grabbed Tsuna by the arms. He was going to carry the brunet back, piggy-back style. Careful not to disturb Tsuna, Yamamoto shifted the other boy's position so that he can hang on to Yamamoto's neck. Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's legs holding them firmly so Tsuna wouldn't fall.

Tsuna's arms hanged on to Yamamoto's shoulders loosely. Seeing that Tsuna was secured on his back, Yamamoto gave off a smile before he carried off the tired boss back home.

* * *

><p>"Good job Yamamoto." Reborn said smirking when he opened the door and saw his pupil in the arms of the rain guardian. "I should really have to reevaluate you. Perhaps you would like the position of Tsuna's right hand man?"<p>

Yamamoto grinned at Reborn. "Hahaha… thanks kid but I'd rather not. Gokudera might faint if that happens."

"Hm." Reborn said still smirking. "Very well, then can you take Dame-Tsuna to his room? I'd drag him there myself, of course, but he deserves a proper treatment just this once."

"Okay!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. He passed around Reborn and carried Tsuna to his room.

"You're one lucky guy, Dame Tsuna." Reborn said pulling his fedora down with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. Everything was blurry. He blinked again. He recognized the ceiling of his bedroom.<p>

"I'm home?" Tsuna mumbled he looked around as he sat up but then his hand came in contact with someone's hair. Tsuna looked down; Yamamoto was lying asleep on his bedside.

"You took a long time to wake up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said. Tsuna looked up. "Be thankful that I excused you from practice today."

"Reborn! What's Yamamoto doing here?" Tsuna whispered to his tutor.

"He was the one who took you home stupid Tsuna." Reborn said frowning. "You fell asleep on your way to school."

"I… I did?" Tsuna said trying to remember. He was about to scratch his cheek trying to remember but then he realized that Yamamoto was holding his hand. Tsuna's face became red from blushing. The brunet tried to pry his hand off but then Yamamoto stirred awake.

"Arre?" Yamamoto said his voice heavy with sleep. "What happened?" He yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at Tsuna dazedly and then blinked three times. After a few seconds, Yamamoto realized that it was Tsuna looking at him. He stared for a few more seconds before he gave Tsuna a cheerful smile. "Tsuna, you're awake!"

"Ah… yeah I am." Tsuna said momentarily forgetting that Yamamoto was holding his hand again. "Thanks by the way."

Yamamoto tilted his head, an action several fan girls would find cute. "Thanks for what?"

"Reborn told me… He said you took me home." Tsuna said smiling at the rain guardian.

"Oh yeah… hahaha! No prob." Yamamoto said grinning. Then there was silence.

"Well, uhm… I guess I should get going." Yamamoto said as he looked at his watch. It was already one in the afternoon. "Classes were half day today so I'm going home to rest too."

"I see…" Tsuna said and then he suddenly remembered something. "Ah wait, where's Gokudera-kun?"

"I don't know." Yamamoto said shrugging. "Maybe he already went home too?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"JYUUDAIME! WHERE ARE YOU?" Gokudera shouted as he opened the lid of a trash can somewhere on the town that was NOT Namimori.

"Ah! Octopus head! Why are you EXTREMELY here?" Ryohei shouted when he saw Gokudera as he ran by the alley.

"Shut up turf top! I'm looking for jyuudaime!" Gokudera said swinging his fist threateningly at the sun guardian.

"Sawada's here too?" Ryohei said eyes widening. "Is he also in an EXTREME training right now?"

"Of course he's not!" Gokudera said. "Only someone as stupid as you would do training in an unknown town!"

But nothing of what Gokudera said registered to Ryohei's mind. "So is Yamamoto also EXTREMELY training with Sawada?"

"What-? No! That idiot probably went home already." Gokudera said smugly. "I bet he gave up since he couldn't find jyuudaime."

"Or he already did find Sawada and you didn't know…" Ryohei pointed out, not shouting for once. Gokudera froze at Ryohei's logical, for once, response.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yap, boring… Oh well! 'Til next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'm really, really sorry for not updating for several days! I've been busy with Student Council work and organization works… and oh projects for all of these things! SO SORRY! I'll update the other fics today as an apology!

* * *

><p><strong>The Line of My Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 3- **_**The Play has Begun**_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Eh? Did you hear that?" Tsuna asked as he looked around, he was escorting Yamamoto to the door.

"Hm?" Yamamoto said straining his ears. "Hear what?"

Tsuna shook his head. "Nothing. Anyway, take care on your way home okay?"

"Sure." Yamamoto said smiling as he waved at Tsuna as he walked away.

"Oh! And thanks again!" Tsuna shouted. Yamamoto gave him a thumbs up and before long he was gone. Tsuna closed the door his mind thinking back to what he heard earlier.

"Maybe it was just some strange bird?" Tsuna mumbled to himself while shrugging.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"Okay that's good Sawada!" Hana said. They were practicing the last part of the play. Tsuna was currently running towards Yamamoto who was extending his arms ready to receive the brunet.

When Tsuna fell into Yamamoto's arms, the whole cast clapped.

"Brilliant!" Hana said as she clapped along.

"Wait Hana, didn't Bo-reen-sensei say that he'd like to change the ending?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh yeah, he told me that the final scene will be told at the day of the play." Hana said shrugging. "That way it'll be more exciting. So we should just be ready for any type of scenario."

Kyoko nodded. Meanwhile Tsuna who was too busy blushing at the fact that he was hugging Yamamoto while supposedly crying (it was just some eye drops) did not hear anything.

"Maa… maa… Tsuna the scene is already done." Yamamoto said as Tsuna looked up still embarrassed. "You don't have to be embarrassed anymore."

Fake tears slid down Tsuna's cheeks as a dark blush spread across his face. Oh, why must he be embarrassed like this?

Meanwhile, Yamamoto was stunned as he looked at Tsuna's tearful face. He momentarily forgot that Tsuna wasn't _really_ crying (on the outside, but on the inside he was wailing for loss of manly pride) as he brushed away Tsuna's tears with his fingers, frowning.

"Tsuna, don't be upset." Yamamoto said worriedly as the _fake_ tears continuously slid down Tsuna's cheeks. Yamamoto leaned in, worry etched on his face. "Tsuna?"

The blush on Tsuna's face darkened as he wiped the tears staining his cheeks. "I'm fine Yamamoto, and I'm not really crying you know?"

This time it was Yamamoto's turn to blush as he backed away. "O-oh yeah… I-I know, it's just that you seemed really upset so…" Yamamoto said scratching his cheek. They collapsed into an awkward silence. After a few seconds they suddenly noticed that they still had their arms around each other (thanks to a certain someone named Gokudera clearing his throat) and jumped apart.

Yamamoto laughed while Tsuna looked down embarrassed.

"Okay, so tomorrow is the day of the play." Hana said as she looked around the room. "The characters can go home for this afternoon but the people in charge of the props and costumes must work on the last minute things for tomorrow."

Most of her classmates nodded, the props crew gathered up the remaining props in the classroom to transfer them to backstage while those in charge of the costumes rushed to the next room to do some last minute sewing before transferring the costumes in hangers and into boxes.

Tsuna gathered his things and waited for Yamamoto and Gokudera to join him as he stepped outside the classroom. A heavy wind blew as Tsuna's stomach did a nervous flip. He had a very bad feeling about tomorrow.

You see, Reborn had never interrupted the practice even once and that was what made Tsuna uneasy. To him it meant that Reborn was going to do his 'thing' during the play. Somehow Tsuna felt that this scene, whatever it was, would end up in him being humiliated… And being humiliated in front of hundreds of people was the last thing Tsuna wanted.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera waved as Tsuna turned around.

"Sorry for the wait Tsuna." Yamamoto said from behind Gokudera.

_Oh well… _Tsuna thought as Yamamoto and Gokudera walked towards him. _At least I have these two beside me…_

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

All of the students of class 2-A were gathered in their room as Hana gave them a final speech.

"Okay guys… This is the day we've been waiting for!" Hana said fiercely. "I want you all to give it your best okay?"

There were roars of 'yes' from the class as some filed out the room to deliver the last of the props, while the make-up crew grabbed the characters for dress up.

...

A few hours later…

"Hahaha! This is so much fun!" Yamamoto said grinning as he stepped out of the dressing room. Many girls who were rushing around bumped into a wall or else tripped because their eyes were busy admiring Yamamoto who was in an old Japanese style clothes.

The make-up department had powdered Yamamoto's skin into white, and had forced him to wear blue contacts. They placed a pony tail on Yamamoto's hair after they high-lighted it with blue and placed an old Japanese hat on his head. Meanwhile his clothes…

"Ah that's-!" Gokudera said as he pointed at Yamamoto in shock. "Asari Ugetsu!"

"Asari Ugetsu?" Yamamoto said cluelessly. "The first rain guardian right?" Yamamoto suddenly said remembering why the name was familiar.

Gokudera took out a dynamite and pointed it threateningly at Yamamoto. "What are you doing here?"

"Maa… maa… calm down! It's me Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto said grinning as he pointed at himself.

"Wha-? YAMAMOTO?" Gokudera said putting down the dynamite as the baseball fanatic nodded. "But those clothes! They looked like Asari Ugetsu's!"

"Yeah I know right?" Yamamoto said looking down at himself. "Apparently Bo-reen sensei was the one who designed it."

_Tch. That sensei is a suspicious character! _Gokudera thought. _Who is he? _(Really Gokudera? XD)

"Oh yeah! By the way…" Yamamoto suddenly said, Gokudera turned to look at him. "Who are you again?"

Gokudera anime-fell. "It's me you baseball idiot! Gokudera!"

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto said his eyes wide. "What happened to your hair?"

"Tch." Gokudera said. You see, right now Gokudera's hair had been dyed red by the make-up department and they also placed red contacts on the bomber. When the bomber tried to protest the make-up department said that it was by the orders of Bo-reen sensei and that if Gokudera didn't go through with it he'll be transferred into another class that Tsuna wasn't in. They emphasized the last part really well. Oh and in additional to that they also placed a tattoo on Gokudera's face that looked really similar to G.'s

"And your clothes?" Yamamoto asked. "I don't think old Japanese nobles wore those types of clothes."

Actually, Gokudera liked the clothes. He was wearing a light red shirt, the top 2 buttons unbuttoned, with a red neck tie, black slacks, and a pair of black leather shoes.

"It was that Bo-reen sensei-guy who did this." Gokudera said looking at another direction. "They said he designed this. Apparently, nobles get to wear whatever they want rather than some tight kimono like yours. He said this was the new-old type of clothing that dated back 500 years ago or something."

(Note: Reborn was referring to the time of the primo and his guardians. He did say it was the new-old type of clothing but he didn't exactly say which country it came from)

"Ah I see!" Yamamoto said grinning. "That sensei is really interesting though you know!"

"Hmph. Whatever." Gokudera said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, where's jyuudaime?"

Suddenly they heard a familiar sigh from behind them and the two of them immediately turned around. A girl with long brown hair that reached to her waist and big brown eyes stepped out of the make-up room. She was wearing a short kimono whose skirt was 5 inches above the knee. The kimono was colored orange but was crumpled and tattered. A dark red ribbon was tied around her waist, ending on a pretty bow on her back. The girl's hands were bandaged and so were her 2 feet and her left knee.

When the girl looked up her eyes widened.

"G-Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto? What the-" A familiar voice said as the person raised a shaking finger at the two.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, blinking in surprise. "Is that you?"

"J-jyuudaime you look like a girl!" Gokudera said also surprised.

At those words Tsuna became depressed. "You didn't have to say it out loud."

"A-ah, g-gomen!" Gokudera said. "B-but jyuudaime! Those bandages- Did someone hurt you?" Gokudera suddenly said becoming fierce.

"Are you okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked also getting concerned. Tsuna raised a defending hand.

"I'm fine guys, these are just part of the costume." Tsuna said sighing. "I _am_ playing a clumsy character, you know."

"O-oh right…" Yamamoto said laughing nervously. Gokudera calmed down immediately.

"Anyway those clothes…" Tsuna said looking at them. "Aren't those the clothes of the first rain and storm guardians?"

"Ah." Gokudera said suddenly getting serious. "The make-up department said that Bo-reen sensei designed them. We should be wary of him jyuudaime! I think he knows something! We should tell Reborn-san!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. _Bo-reen __**is**__ Reborn! Why doesn't anyone realize that?_

"Maa… maa… Let's worry about that later!" Yamamoto said smiling. "The play is about to start!"

And sure enough, Hana suddenly came to their end, shouting: "Places everyone! We're about to start!"

"Good luck, Tsuna." Yamamoto said winking at the brunet.

"Jyuudaime! You can do it!" Gokudera said.

"A-ah…" Tsuna said as he was dragged to the stage.

* * *

><p>"<em>A long time ago there was<em> _a normal village girl named Na-tsu who was often bullied by kids her own age. She was clumsy and a coward so nobody liked her. No one wanted to be her friend and no parent wanted their son to marry her so she was destined to live a life of loneliness." _The narrator said.

Tsuna entered the stage nervously, carrying a bucket of water. There were cheers from the crowd, Tsuna looked and he saw his mother, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Haru, and Bianchi clapping. Even Dino and his men were there, clapping enthusiastically while Dino held a banner that said 'GO LITTLE BRO!' Shamal and Colonello were also there they were mouthing the words 'we're here to pick up your bones' at him. At the front seats, Tsuna saw the arcobalenos: Viper or Mammon, Fong, Skull, Lal Mirch, Aria, and even Reborn. Tsuna couldn't help but sigh in relief. At least the sun arcobaleno wasn't backstage ruining things. Behind Aria, seated on the 2nd row was Gamma. And also thankfully, although Mammon was there it did not seem like any other Varia members were present, and Verde seemed to be left out of it too.

_Or he could just be hiding somewhere nearby. _Tsuna thought. Due to his distraction, Tsuna suddenly tripped. The bucket flew out of his hands and the water spilled on stage. Thankfully this was part of the script. And on cue, the village children rushed out from backstage and began stamping on the brunet.

"Hahaha! No good Na-tsu!"

"Stupid! Clumsy! Who would wanna marry you?"

"Ugly! Who would wanna be your friend?"

"You're such a looser!"

Tsuna took this time to look at the crowd once more. Thanks to their regal hairstyles, Tsuna could see the disciplinary committee standing guard around the stadium while Hibari sat in the front row along with the arcobalenos. Tsuna's gaze then shifted to the corners of the room where he saw Ken sneering at him while Chikusa remained as stone-faced as ever. Beside them was Chrome who was looking his way worriedly.

Suddenly the pressure on Tsuna's back lifted as the village children ran away laughing. Tsuna coughed from the dust as he sat up. Just as planned, his kimono was dirtier than before. Tsuna rubbed his eyes as the narrator continued.

"_However despite the fact that she was no-good at anything she did and despite the fact that she was constantly bullied, shunned, and hated she had a very kind heart. She loved her mother and the whole village even though they were cruel to her." _The narrator said.

Tsuna stood up dusting away the dirt from his clothes and then he looked at the crowd smiling.

"I don't mind that they hate me." Tsuna said smile intact and his eyes grew soft as he stared at the people who used to target his life (meaning Bianchi, Ken, and Chikusa). "I've already accepted it and to me that doesn't matter. I still love them and this village anyway."

After saying that, Tsuna bent down to pick up the fallen bucket. From his pocket he took a rag and proceeded to clean the spilled water. The lights closed, signaling the end of scene 1. There was a huge applause; many people were touched by what Tsuna said.

Bianchi's eyes were wide as she clapped silently, and Chikusa and Ken too were dumbfounded. Chrome smiled.

* * *

><p>"Good job Sawada!" Hana said patting Tsuna on the back. "Now it's time for the second scene! Yamamoto!"<p>

"Osu!" Yamamoto said grinning as he approached. He patted Tsuna in the back as he passed. "You did really well Tsuna." He whispered softly.

Tsuna's face flushed as she stared wide-eye at Yamamoto who strolled onto the stage. The lights went on again.

...

Meanwhile…

"Nyahahaha! Those kids beat up Tsuna!" Lambo laughed in his seat and then suddenly he jumped down. "Lambo-san wants to beat up Dame-Tsuna too!"

"Lambo matte!" I-pin shouted as she too jumped down from her seat, but Lambo already ran off, laughing.

"Ara…ara… What should we do?" Nana said as Lambo and I-pin ran off.

"Leave them be, they're still children after all." Bianchi said.

"Don't worry mama, Lambo and I-pin can take care of themselves." Futa said smiling.

While in the front seats… Reborn smirked.

* * *

><p>"<em>However one day a traveling samurai came into their village. The samurai was well-known and loved by the people of the village. The samurai had come to the village in hopes to train his son who was also a kind-hearted and handsome boy." <em>The narrator read.

"I am the great samurai Kojiro!" Mochida said as he entered the stage while brandishing a sword. The girls (and some boys) playing village girls squealed as Mochida passed.

Backstage…

"HIIII!" Tsuna squealed when he saw Mochida's sword. "Is that a real sword?"

"No." Kyoko said smiling. "They're really well-made copies though, that's what Bo-reen sensei said. They're such good copies that they even look and feel real!"

_Then they __**are **__real! _Tsuna thought, horrified.

"That stupid Mochida!" Hana mumbled angrily. "Why can't he stick to the script?"

On the stage…

"Listen kind villagers!" Mochida spoke in an authorative voice, many of the cast wanted to roll their eyes. "I, the great Kojiro, have come here to this village to train, my beloved son named Asari Ugetsu."

Backstage, Tsuna's jaw dropped. _ASARI UGETSU? _Even Gokudera spitted out the juice he was drinking. However it seemed it was only the 2 of them who were surprised.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you…" Hana said turning to them, "We changed the characters names. We did it when you were absent from school. Bo-reen sensei suddenly came into the classroom to announce it. By the way Gokudera, your name is G. now."

Gokudera's jaw dropped.

_I knew it! Reborn had something to do with this!_ Tsuna thought.

"It was too bad, I named your characters after your box animals too, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said sighing. Tsuna's eyes widened.

_Kyoko-chan was the one who named the original characters? _Tsuna thought surprised.

At the stage…

Yamamoto entered the stage smiling kindly at the villagers and the crowd. Although he was shocked by the sudden name change he decided to just go along with the flow.

"Father…" Yamamoto said chuckling gently. "You do not have to announce it to the whole village."

"Do not mind me, son." As Mochida said this he did a hair flip and smiled a smile that made his teeth shine. "I am just a proud father."

Yamamoto sweat dropped. "Of course." Yamamoto said still smiling. The village girls squealed while the village boys approached Yamamoto trying to shake his hand.

"_The son of the samurai soon became very popular in the village." _The narrator read. _"He was liked by elders and children alike despite the fact that he only just arrived at the village. Meanwhile Na-tsu who had been in the village ever since she was born could only watch in the shadows as the boy who was very unlike her was praised and loved."_

At those words, Tsuna stepped onto the stage timidly. He watched with longing as the villagers chatted with Yamamoto happily. Tsuna placed a hand over his heart, and with such a lonely look he ran off.

Although this was part of the script, Yamamoto could not help but look at Tsuna as he ran away with guilt and sadness in his eyes.

The crowd howled their sympathy to the girl while the girls in the crowd squealed at Yamamoto for looking so handsome.

Then the lights dimmed once more and the characters except Yamamoto and Mochida left the stage. When the lights went back on, Yamamoto was now holding the Shigure Kintoki, his father gave him and he was in an attack stance.

"That is right Ugetsu my son." Mochida said as he pretended to be teaching Yamamoto the stance of the sword. "Do some more slashing exercises with these hay dolls using this bamboo sword; I need to go into town for an appointment with an important client."

Before he left, Mochida took the Shigure Kintoki from Yamamoto and exchanged it with a wooden bamboo sword. When Mochida was gone, Yamamoto used the sword to slash. His movements were so fast and so graceful that many in the crowd clapped.

"He has improved, kora!" Colonello said as he clapped.

"Hmph…. That's my son!" Came a voice from behind them. Shamal and Colonello looked around, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto had just arrived. He was looking proudly at Yamamoto.

"That Yamamoto Takeshi… He really is a born hitman like Reborn said." Dino said to Romario as he waved the banner. Romario nodded.

But then the crowd quieted down when the narrator spoke again.

"_However, while Asari Ugetsu practiced his swordsmanship with a practice sword, several thugs suddenly came to approach him. These thugs were well-known troublemakers in the village and they were also thieves. They approached Asari challenging him into a fight." _The narrator said. Suddenly the tension was high among the crowd.

"Hey!" Came the voice of the thug leader who was actually a girl covered in makeup and wearing a fake mustache. "We'd like to challenge you, samurai's son."

Yamamoto stopped his practicing and looked at the thugs. He gave them a gentle smile before he said "I'm sorry but I do not believe in senseless violence. A samurai fights for what he believes in, not for glory."

The leader girl thug's heart melted at the sight of Yamamoto's smile. She remained there looking dazedly at Yamamoto for a few seconds before her fellow thug decided to say her line for her. Yamamoto just watched the scene, blinking innocently, wondering why no one has said their line yet.

The thug behind the leader cleared his throat before he spoke. "I-is that so? Aren't you a noble one?" He said sneering.

The thugs behind him joined in jeering. "Yeah! A softie I say! You deserve to be beat up!"

"Y-yeah!"

"D-definitely!"

Just then the girl snapped out of her daze. "H-hey wait! I'm the leader here! I decided that!"

The second-in-command thug almost slapped his face. Stupid fan girls and their obsession. What do they do now?

Backstage…

Hana was stage-whispering for someone to take the girl thug out with a sleeping dart or something.

"Wow, Kurokawa's scary when she's serious isn't she?" Tsuna said sweat dropping. Kyoko giggled.

On stage…

"So that's it! We've decided we'll beat you up!" The second-in-command thug said.

"Takeshi! Don't lose to those guys!" Yamamoto heard his father shout from the crowd. Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"Hey wai-" The leader girl thug said but thankfully one of the thugs subdued her and she was pushed to the back of the group.

"So get yourself ready, pretty boy." The thugs sneered. Yamamoto readied his sword, a serious expression on his face. Many of the girls on the crowd fainted from sheer bliss, even the leader thug girl fainted.

"T-the boss fainted!" The thug from behind shouted.

"Leave her be!" The second-in-command said, inventing lines as they went along. "I'm the leader now!"

The thug group cheered while the crowd sweat dropped.

"Oi… oi… is it alright for them to abandon their leader like that?" Mammon asked.

"It's the right decision. The weak should be abandoned." Lal Mirch said seriously.

"Still a Spartan I see, Lal." Reborn said smirking. "Colonello will be disappointed that you haven't become more lady-like."

Lal glared at Reborn with a blush.

Back on stage…

Yamamoto fought the thugs trying to make it seem like he was losing due to their sheer numbers. When Yamamoto was finally knocked down to the floor with his sword thrown away, the narrator spoke. "_Suddenly by coincidence, Na-Tsu who was passing by to collect some herbs saw them." _The narrator entered the stage carrying a basket but suddenly dropped it when she saw the scene._ "And although she was shaking and although she knew no fighting skill she rushed to the son's aid just as he was about to be struck out._"

Tsuna hesitated on his first step not knowing how to time it but then… his eyes widened when he saw the thug about to hit Yamamoto with what seemed to be a **real** club! With an amazing burst of speed, Tsuna ran to Yamamoto and threw himself at the rain guardian trying to shield him from the oncoming blow.

Yamamoto was shocked by Tsuna suddenly throwing himself at him. He held the boy by the shoulder but Tsuna refused to let go and clung at Yamamoto trying desperately to ensure his safety.

(It seems that these two seemed to have forgotten that this was all a play but hey, they at least made it more realistic.) The thug who was about to strike them stopped and stared wide-eyed at Tsuna. Tsuna looked-up his eyes tearful (because of irritation to his X-b urner contacts as he ran at full speed) as he shielded Yamamoto.

A blush adorned the thug's face as he looked at Tsuna. But then he was shook back into reality when he heard the thugs around him pretending to gasp at Tsuna and point at him fearfully. The thug dropped the club and together with group of thugs they all ran out of the stage.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief but then he looked back at Yamamoto who stood up and extended a hand to him. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto as he accepted the hand, his eyes still tearful. Yamamoto noticed this and leaned in to see if Tsuna was hurt, when the brunet stood up.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked as he placed both hands on Tsuna's face. Tsuna blushed but nodded.

Backstage…

Gokudera was biting on a handkerchief which was nearly tearing off due to the force of his teeth.

"Hana, I think they forgot their lines." Kyoko said slightly entranced by the scene.

"A-ah…" Hana said, she didn't notice that, since she was drawn in by the scene.

On stage…

Tsuna was alerted back into the play when he suddenly heard wolf-whistles coming from the crowd. The brunet blushed fiercely before he said through his teeth: "Yamamoto your line."

Yamamoto snapped out of his trance and smiled in embarrassment as he let go of Tsuna's face.

"You saved me." Yamamoto said smiling gently, Tsuna fiddled with his fingers in embarrassment. "Even though you don't know me, you saved me." Yamamoto added as he bowed. "I am forever in your gratitude."

"A-ah no!" Tsuna said as he rushed forward and placed his hands on Yamamoto shoulders forcing him to stand straight. "I j-just couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt, sir."

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna in shock for a moment before his eyes softened and he took Tsuna's bandaged hands into his own. Tsuna's long hair was being blown slightly giving a good effect.

Yamamoto chuckled. Tsuna stared; he really did seem like Asari Ugetsu at the moment. "Please drop the formalities; my name is Ji- I mean Asari Ugetsu." Yamamoto said. "I am the son of Kojiro the samurai."

"A-ah." Tsuna said smiling with a blush on his face, the fact that he was holding hands with Yamamoto in front of a huge crowd made him nervous. "My name is Na-Tsu and I already know you. You're very popular in the village after all."

"Oh? Am I?" Yamamoto said a bit shocked but then he smiled. He pulled Tsuna closer to him and grasped his hands tighter. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's usually amber (but now was blue because of the contacts) eyes a bit stunned. Yamamoto looked back at Tsuna's brown eyes as he said: "Then that's good, since you know me, we can be friends now right?"

"R-really?" Tsuna said his face shocked. "A-are you sure? Do you really want to be friends with someone as no good as me?"

Yamamoto let go of Tsuna's hands and placed his hands behind his back as he stared at Tsuna with utmost trust and honesty. "That's not true. You're not no good like you say. You're a really nice person. And what I said is true. I want to be your friend." Yamamoto said his voice full of sincerity, his blue eyes reflecting gentleness. The crowd was so moved that some girls even took out their handkerchiefs.

Tsuna's eyes filled with tears as he ran at Yamamoto and hugged him while closing his eyes. "A-arigatou…"

Yamamoto was a bit stunned but the he placed his arms around Tsuna smiling cheerfully. "No problem."

Then the lights dimmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahaha! And that's the part 1 of the play. I'll have to edit the next chapter because I'm not satisfied with it yet! So yeah, read and review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So yeah here's chapter 4 of the story! I hope you guys enjoy it and have fun reading it! Hope fully this makes up for not updating for a several days. Anyway my examination is next week and seems I'm aiming to be the top I might be busy. Once the test is done there will be a semestral break and I can get my head straight and begin writing again! Get ready for new stories coming up!

* * *

><p><strong>The Line of My Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 4 – **_**The Big Explosion**_

Then the lights dimmed. Tsuna and Yamamoto pulled apart with Tsuna blushing and Yamamoto chuckling at Tsuna's expression.

"That was good guys!" Hana said as Yamamoto and Tsuna entered the backstage. The makeup crew began dusting off the dirt from Tsuna's kimono. "Just like we practiced, although you got us worried on the first part. We thought you've forgotten your lines."

"Hahaha… yeah. Almost." Yamamoto said grinning. Tsuna sighed tiredly. Gokudera rushed to Tsuna's side trying to see if he was hurt.

"Jyuudaime are you okay?" Gokudera asked worriedly. "Did that idiot do something inappropriate to you?"

"N-no, don't worry Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said with a sweat drop.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Get on stage already!" Hana hissed as she pushed Yamamoto and Tsuna onto the stage.

...

Meanwhile in the crowd…

"Hm, I never knew Vongola swung that way." Shamal said mischievously.

"They're really good actors, kora!" Colonello said crossing his arms.

At the front seats…

Reborn smirked.

"What are you thinking about Reborn?" Lal said.

"I was just thinking how interesting it would be if we do a Vongola role play as well." Reborn said as he looked upon the stage his eyes calculating.

Mammon sighed. "You get excited on the wrong things. Besides role plays will just waste money."

"Reborn!" Skull said standing on his seat. "If you're doing a role play then I, the great Skull, would gladly help out if you kneel and beg!" But then Skull was cut off when a tonfa was swung into his head.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said.

"Ha-hai…" Skull replied in pain. Aria chuckled.

"Isn't this play great Ganma?" Aria asked her body guard.

"They're doing well for a bunch of kids." Ganma said shrugging.

"I like their props. It is really believable." Fong said exhaling.

Reborn smirked. _That is because they are __**real.**_

At the dark corners of the stadium…

_Boss, is a really good actor. _Chrome thought. _Right Mukuro-sama?_

_Kufufufu… the question is… is that really acting though?_

Chrome opened her eye. Ken and Chikusa were exchanging looks.

_Isn't it?_

* * *

><p>The light went back on and this time the crowd watched as Tsuna and Yamamoto walked seemingly laughing while conversing.<p>

Village girls who were passing by glared at Tsuna in jealousy.

"_After that incident, the lowly village girl and the samurai's son were often seen together. The samurai had grown feelings for the girl who saved his life and planned to ask her hand in marriage the next day." _The narrator read out loud.

Yamamoto stopped walking and Tsuna stopped as well, looking curiously at Yamamoto. Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna reassuringly as he took the other boy's hands into his own once more.

"Na-tsu… I have something important to ask you tomorrow." Yamamoto said looking at Tsuna gently. Tsuna blushed.

"Sawada! It's supposed to be Yamamoto who's blushing!" Hana staged-whispered from backstage. Tsuna inhaled deeply as the blush slowly went away.

"And that would be?" Tsuna asked tilting his head innocently to the side. A light blush powdered Yamamoto's now pale skin as he met Tsuna's curious brown eyes.

The older boy looked side-way embarrassed as he spoke. "I… I cannot tell you now." He said trying to keep his cool. "But let us meet tomorrow at the place where you rescued me."

Tsuna nodded as he was about to pull away but then Yamamoto let go of his hands and hugged him. Tsuna's face exploded into red as those gentle arms wrapped around him.

"I do hope with all my heart that you say yes." Yamamoto said his face flushed with happiness. And then the lights dimmed once more.

* * *

><p>"Che! It's finally my turn!" Gokudera said cracking his knuckles as Yamamoto and Tsuna were back stage once again. Automatically, Gokudera pulled his beloved boss away from Yamamoto's side.<p>

"Jyuudaime! I'll make sure I do you proud with this scene!" Gokudera said fiercely. Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera's enthusiasm while Tsuna sighed.

"Okay, Kyoko it's time for your scene." Hana said. Kyoko smiled at Tsuna who blushed.

"Let's get going Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said grabbing on Tsuna's hand.

"A-ah…" Tsuna said, allowing Kyoko to drag him on stage…

On stage…

The lights went on again showing Kyoko sitting on a chair while knitting and Tsuna looking out the window.

"You can do it KYOKO!" Ryohei shouted from somewhere off the stage. The crowd laughed.

"Mou… onii-chan." Kyoko said to herself flushing a bit. Tsuna smiled. Then they began the scene…

"Oh, dear Na-Tsu… I heard you are meeting Kojiro's son later?" Kyoko said as she looked up from her knitting. Tsuna looked at Kyoko from the window, she turned around.

"Yes, he was going to ask me something. " Tsuna answered.

"Oh my, I see. The two of you will be a wonderful couple." Kyoko said giggling.

"Couple?" Tsuna said blushing. "What are you talking about mother?"

Suddenly a knock echoed out through the stage.

"Oh my can you get that dear?" Kyoko asked Tsuna. Tsuna obliged and opened the door.

Suddenly Gokudera came in looking very regal and cool. Several squeals were heard throughout the stadium as Gokudera walked in.

"Hey isn't the setting ancient Japanese? Why is that boy wearing those types of clothes?"

"Who cares? He looks awesome!"

"Omg! He dyed his hair red."

Gokudera glared at the whispering crowd but instead of being subdued the crowd grew louder. The bomber just ignored them as he set his sights on Tsuna and kneeled down.

"Are you the daughter of this house?" Gokudera asked with a deep voice, another round of squeals were heard.

"Y-yes, I am…" Tsuna said gulping nervously.

"Then, I have come for you…" Gokudera said his head still bowed as he stood up.

"For me? W-why?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera met Tsuna's eyes with his red-contact lens ones.

"'I know this may come as a shock but you are the last granddaughter of the emperor Timoteo-" Gokudera said.

"Are you sure it's okay to use the Vongola ninth's name like that?" Lal asked Reborn who smiled innocently.

"Don't worry I asked his permission." Reborn said. "In truth he was very thrilled to have his name used in Dame-Tsuna's play."

"–and I have come here to bring you to the palace, princess" Gokudera continued.

"P-princess?" Tsuna said in shock as he stepped back, behind him Kyoko placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "W-what me… a princess?"

"Yes." Gokudera said. "Pardon me for doing this but…"

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna by the wrist and pulled the brunet towards himself before lifting him up, bridal style. Many girls squealed at the love triangle Gokudera created.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Tsuna shouted closing his eyes in embarrassment. "L-let me down…" He stuttered.

"I'm sorry princess, but it is by the order of the emperor." Gokudera said happily. Tsuna sweat dropped.

Gokudera carried Tsuna out of his house and was about to place Tsuna on a horse when…

Yamamoto entered the stage, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"That's Na-Tsu!" Yamamoto said as he unsheathed his sword "Hey! Who are you? What are you-?"

But Yamamoto was interrupted when a familiar laugh rang out from the backstage.

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san wants to beat Dame-Tsuna up too!" Came an annoying voice.

"Eh? Lambo?" Tsuna said as he strained his neck to look at the backstage.

"That stupid cow!' Gokudera muttered as he hugged Tsuna closer. The brunet blushed at the action and if anybody looked closer you would see a frown tugging at the corner of Yamamoto's lips.

"Gupya!" Lambo said when he suddenly fell over a prop. Due to the force and impact of the floor, the ten year bazooka popped out of Lambo's hair.

Lambo was about to reach for it, while snot dripped from his nose but I-pin kicked it away.

"Lambo, dame!" I-pin shouted. The kicked bazooka was then headed towards Yamamoto. The rain guardian's eyes widened. He let his gaurd down for a moment (because of 5927) and he couldn't react immediately.

"Yamamoto watch out!" Tsuna shouted as the bazooka descended on the baseball fanatic. Tsuna wanted to rush at Yamamoto but Gokudera's hold was too firm so he couldn't get down.

Then there was huge sound of explosion and the stage was covered in pink smoke.

"What's happening?"

"Is this also part of the play?"

"Hmph." Reborn said smirking. "It's about to get interesting." Beside Reborn, the other arcoalenos just exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted out, suddenly the pink smoke cleared. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw the ten-years-older Yamamoto in a dark suit looking around with a sword on his shoulders.<p>

"Hm? Where am I?" The older Yamamoto said looking around. Then he noticed the crowd of people staring at him. Yamamoto chuckled nervously. "This is awkward."

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna whispered. Hearing the young brunet, Yamamoto turned around. The first thing he saw was a girl being carried by an unknown red-haired man. Yamamoto blinked, this time he saw it more clearly. This time he saw Tsuna dressed up as a girl being carried by an **unknown **red-haired man.

Yamamoto positioned his sword pointing it threateningly at Gokudera. "Hey!" Yamamoto glared at Gokudera who flinched. "Who are you? What are you doing to her?" Yamamoto said misreading the situation. He thought Tsuna was dressed up to disguise himself but then he got captured which led to this situation. He didn't think it was a play, although the crowd was a huge giveaway.

Tsuna blinked. Yamamoto was saying the exact lines of the character. Perhaps he understood that they were in a play?

"Che, I'm a noble guard you idiot." Gokudera said glaring back at Yamamoto. "And I am here to take the princess back to the castle."

Yamamoto faltered in his stance. "Princess?" He said his eyes wide. He looked at Tsuna. "Tsuna, you didn't tell me you were a princess!"

"Uh… my name is Na-tsu…" Tsuna said awkwardly. Older Yamamoto blinked.

"Do you get it now samurai?" Gokudera said looking at Yamamoto with a victorious look. "She's coming with me and you can't have a say against it!"

Yamamoto frowned. He looked at Tsuna who was being carried by Gokudera. "I don't care if she's a princess or a mafia boss, I'll protect Tsuna…"

With that said Yamamoto rushed at the unknown red-haired man. Gokudera jumped back not relinquishing his hold over his precious boss.

"Guys! Stop it! This is not in the script!" Tsuna whispered at the two. But not one of them seemed to have heard. Suddenly Yamamoto hit Gokudera at the ribs using the handle of his sword. Gokudera lost grip of Tsuna who suddenly fell sideways, but thanks to Yamamoto's improved aesthetics, the older rain guardian managed to catch his boss.

There was a loud cheer from the crowd.

"I don't know what happened but the action is awesome!" One guy said.

"The boy playing the leading man seems to have become older… must be some sort for transformation or something!"

"This is so awesome!"

"Kuh…" Gokudera said in pain as he grabbed the part Yamamoto hit. The 24-year-old guardian landed a few feet away from Gokudera with Tsuna in his arms.

"Tsuna are you okay?" Yamamoto asked worriedly as he looked at Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna blushed fiercely but nodded. Yamamoto sighed in relief before he gave Tsuna a grin. "That's good."

Tsuna was about to say something to Yamamoto but then suddenly there was a POOF! The stage was covered by pink smoke once more and a few seconds later it was blown away.

Tsuna suddenly found himself nose to nose with his 14-year-old rain guardian who was wearing an Asari get-up.

"Arre?" Yamamoto said blinking innocently at Tsuna, a confused look on his face. "Am I back in the play yet?"

Tsuna's face turned scarlet at the close-contact but then he yelped when he was suddenly taken away from Yamamoto's grasp and back into Gokudera's arms.

"Che… Lowly samurai." Gokudera said glaring at Yamamoto, Yamamoto immediately stood up. "I suggest you pack-up your bags and leave now, because I, G., shall be taking the princess back to the castle." With that said Gokudera carried Tsuna to the backstage, leaving Yamamoto alone on the stage, stunned.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what happened… but the fighting scene was great!" Hana said before she turned to Sawada. "By the way Sawada… What do I do with this kid?" She said with a disgusted look on her face as she pointed behind her.<p>

"Lambo!" Tsuna said rushing to the small cow's side. Lambo was sniffling as he was tied to a prop.

"Hold…it… in…" He said sniffling. I-pin was beside the cow, scolding him.

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said putting a hand on Tsuna's shoulders. "I'll take care of Lambo-kun, you have to change costumes remember?"

"O-oh yeah…" Tsuna said reluctantly. Suddenly he was dragged away by the characters playing ladies-in-waiting.

...

"_Meanwhile in the castle, the girl was purified and dressed in a kimono._" The narrator read. Gokudera entered the scene with the 'emperor'.

"Your majesty, I have brought your granddaughter into the palace." Gokudera said.

"Good work, G." The emperor, who was actually a girl said in an old man's voice. "I knew I could count on you."

Suddenly a lady-in-waiting entered the stage bowing at the emperor and then at G. Yamamoto was watching the scene at another end of the backstage.

"Your Majesty, your Excellency, we have finished dressing the princess." The lady said.

Suddenly the crowd grew quiet as Tsuna entered the scene. There was an astonished silence.

Everyone's jaw dropped, including Gokudera's and the emperor's. Back stage Kyoko was squealing in delight while Yamamoto's eyes widened as he stared.

Tsuna's long brown hair was tied up by a beautiful lotus ornament as it swayed thickly and beautifully behind him. It had been cut in the end so that it would be even but the hair was still waist-length. Tsuna hair which was so messy in the scenes before had been shinned and combed perfectly, the only indication that this was still the Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera knew were the eyes and the bangs which curtained the beautifully mascara-ed eyes of the brunet.

Tsuna self-consciously touched his lips which had been carefully smeared with red lipstick. The boy's cheeks had also been applied with a blush-on.

People stared at Tsuna from head to toe. He was wearing a red kimono with a light red sash and pink flowers imprinted upon. It fitted the boy's figure perfectly.

Tsuna blushed adorably as the crowd and Gokudera continued to stare at him. Behind Gokudera, Tsuna could see Yamamoto also looking at him, eyes wide. Tsuna's blush, if possible, darkened.

Suddenly there was a throat-clearing from backstage. It was Hana's way of saying: 'Stop gapping and get the show on the road.'

The emperor snapped out of it as she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "G. is there something you want to say?" The emperor urged.

"I-I…" Gokudera stuttered. The narrator took the matter into his own hands.

"_The boy who took her was shocked of her beauty. Without the usual soot and scratches on her face she was a sight-to-see! Immediately he talked with the emperor. Not only was his granddaughter a beauty but her kindness knew no bounds as well! The boy wished to marry the kind princess." _The narrator said through the microphone. Gokudera snapped out of it.

"I… your majesty." Gokudera said staring at the emperor. The girl playing the emperor blushed at the intensity of Gokudera's stare. "I wish to marry your granddaughter. Please permit me to do so!"

"_Seeing the sincerity and pure love in the boy's eyes the emperor agreed to the engagement. Not only was the boy the top royal guard but he was also of noble stock." _The narrator read.

"Very well, my boy." The emperor said patting Gokudera's shoulder. Happiness twinkled in Gokudera's eyes as he rushed to Tsuna and took his hands.

"Did you hear that, jyuu- I mean Na-tsu?" Gokudera said looking at Tsuna with a smile. "Your grandfather has given me permission! We shall be married immediately."

Tsuna looked at Gokudera's eyes before he looked away with a frown. (This was a part of the script) Gokudera looked at Tsuna as though hurt at her- his silent rejection.

The lights dimmed.

* * *

><p>"<em>In the village the samurai and his son were packing up to leave. The news of the princess' engagement reached the village." <em>The narrator read.

"Hurry up my son!" Mochida said as he and Yamamoto picked up their swords. "We have much to do!"

Yamamoto nodded glumly, the image of Tsuna in a kimono in his mind. Suddenly a knock echoed throughout the stage, Kyoko suddenly entered.

"Kojiro-san! Have you heard?" Kyoko said breathing heavily.

'What is it Kyo- I mean what is it my dear lady?" Mochida said placing both hands on Kyoko's shoulder.

"MOCHIDA! Get your hands off my extreme sister!" Ryohei shouted from a distance. The crowd laughed again. In panic, Mochida took his hands away from Kyoko.

"Na-tsu, my dear Na-tsu is going to be married soon!" Kyoko said looking at Yamamoto as she said so. Yamamoto looked up from what he was doing, eyes wide.

"_Hearing_ _this, the samurai's son dropped all that he was doing and took a horse to the castle." _The narra_t_or read as the light dimmed._ "He would not allow the person he loved to marry another! And so with determination he rode to the palace._"

The lights went back on. This time the scene was Tsuna and Gokudera 'supposedly' getting married. In between them was the emperor who was suppose to give them his blessing. Tsuna's eyes were full of eye drops threatening to fall.

However as the emperor was about to speak… A loud crash was heard.

"WATCH OUT!" Came a voice from back stage. It seems the props team was arguing what to do with the bazooka when they suddenly sent it flying. Tsuna looked up and saw the ten-year bazooka headed his way.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said pushing Tsuna aside thus getting himself caught in the bazooka.

POOF!

Pink smoke once again surrounded the whole stage for a few seconds before it was blown away mysteriously. Tsuna looked up and saw an older Gokudera holding his hands.

"Gokudera…kun?" Tsuna said as he looked at the dull green eyes of his 10-years-older self-proclaimed right-hand man. The silver-head bomber was also wearing a suit like the older Yamamoto.

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera said in a deep voice. He looked at Tsuna his eyes widening and then he looked around then back at Tsuna again. "Jyuudaime that _is_ you_._ Right?" Gokudera asked as he looked at Tsuna up and down. Tsuna nodded. Gokudera sighed, in relief.

Then there was silence.

"Jyuudaime, I know this is a weird question but are we…" Gokudera began nervously as he looked around again. "Getting married?"

Tsuna blushed before he stuttered out "U-uhmm… yeah something like that."

Gokudera's eyes widened dramatically before he straightened himself and glared at the girl playing emperor.

"You!" Gokudera said glaring at the girl who squeaked. "Hurry and get the ceremony over with before that baseball idiot interrupts!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. Gokudera didn't actually believe that this was a **real** wedding right?

"Go!" Gokudera said frowning scarily.

"Ha-hai!" The girl said squeaking fearfully.

"A-ano, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said as the bomber looked down at him, fire burning in his eyes…

"This isn't a real-" But Tsuna was interrupted when the narrator spoke.

"_The samurai's son arrived at the day of the wedding._" The narrator said. Yamamoto entered and several classmates of his dressed as samurais blocked him from his goal. "_With a burning passion he tried to knock out all the samurais that got in his way."_

Yamamoto slashed through his classmates as one by one they fell into the ground. Tsuna pulled away from the older Gokudera who was glaring at the arriving baseball idiot.

"_When Asari Ugetsu finally defeated all of them, he saw the girl who saved him and in a moment he did not know what to do." _Yamamoto stood there looking at Tsuna who looked at him back. "_Why_ _did he rush in there? Why did he shame his family name for a girl he was not even sure loved him back? However all those thoughts were wiped from his mind when tears suddenly filled the princess' eyes. She took off the veil from her head and rushed into the samurai son's arms._"

The eye drops in Tsuna's eyes finally dripped down his face as accompanied with a slight blush of happiness in his cheeks, the brunet ran to Yamamoto's arms.

Yamamoto was at first stunned to see Tsuna standing in front of him but then he smiled gently when he saw Tsuna rushing towards him.

The smile that lit up Yamamoto's face made all the worry and sadness go away from Tsuna's mind as he hitched up the kimono to run faster.

"_However… the groom could allow no such thing. He had loved the princess possibly more than the lowly samurai did and so with a vengeance, and before the princess could reach the safety of her beloved's arms, G. took out his weapon intending to put an end to the samurai." _Came the narrator's voice. Tsuna looked up in shock as he stopped. That wasn't how it was supposed to be! The groom should've accepted that the princess loved someone else not-

"_**Wait Hana, didn't Bo-reen-sensei say that he'd like to change the ending?" Kyoko asked.**_

"_**Oh yeah, he told me that the final scene will be told at the day of the play." Hana said shrugging. "That way it'll be more exciting. So we should just be ready for any type of scenario."**_

The conversation that Tsuna was not able to hear properly before flashed once again in his mind, the voices ringing in his ears.

_Reborn! Of course!_ Tsuna was about to turn around to stop the older Gokudera but then a sudden noise distracted him.

"LAMBO-SAN WILL NOT BE TIED UP!" Suddenly there was a huge crash and Tsuna watched wide eyes as the small cow began throwing pink grenades.

"Jyuudaime!" The older Gokudera said but then there was a POOF and he vanished behind pink smoke.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted but then he tripped when he stepped on something. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw that it was a pink gre-

BOOM!

The huge explosion echoed throughout the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So the next chapter is finally the last chapter. Afterwards this story will forever be engraved in the history of 8027 and all that along with the rest of my fanfics! Good news to all fans! I'm writing the latest chapter for **My Only Guardian Angel **and I'm also thinking of rewriting my story of **Confeder L'Amore. **So when I have the time I'll update those two, along with my other new 8027 fanifcs and possible collaborations fics… My 8027 hardware is backing up due to too much stories… Haha! Joking! Anyway thanks for the support until next time then! Don't forget to read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **The sembreak has come! One last thing to do before I go and start making 8027 fanfics and that is our school's big performance on the 22. Hopefully when that's done I can be FREE!

* * *

><p><strong>The Line of My Heart<strong>

_By ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapter 5- Happily Ever After?**

**BOOM!**

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted out. The smoke obscured his vision. The crowd was chatting loudly at the unexpected turn of events.

"Oi baseball idiot! What happened to jyuudaime?" Came the younger Gokudera's voice from the other side of the stage.

At the audience seats…

"Oi Reborn, your student was in that explosion! Aren't you worried? Kora!" Colonello said as he flew to where Reborn and the other arcobalenos were.

Reborn's expression was shadowed by his fedora.

...

"Oh my, I hope Tsu-kun's okay." Nana said as she tried to see through the explosion.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Tsuna-nii's fine!" Fuuta aid trying to reassure the mother of the brunet but he exchanged looks with Bianchi.

...

Shamal whistled as he saw the smoke surrounding the stage. "What a huge explosion…"

...

"Boss." Chrome said hugging her bag close to her chest.

"Che, what stupid effects." Ken said.

"Ken," Chikusa said adjusting his glasses. "I don't think that was part of the effects."

...

"Tsuna…" Dino said frowning as he finally put the banner down. Beside him, he could hear his men whispering in worry.

On stage…

The smoke finally cleared as the characters got up one by one. However one figure in the middle of the stage remained lying down.

"T-Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he approached the figure. Once again, Yamamoto's guess was right as the unconscious face of Tsuna was what met his sights. The crowd watching in their seats behind him gasped but Yamamoto ignored them. Mutterings were heard all over the hall.

"Just when they were about to get together too!" One girl could be heard crying in her seat.

"That poor girl…" A watching parent said crying into a scrap of lace.

Suddenly there was no dry eye in the stadium as everyone lamented on the sad ending of the play.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto eyes wide when the brunet did not open his eyes. He gathered the small brunet in his arms as he hugged him closer. "Tsuna, Tsuna it's me… please wake up… Tsuna."

"Jyuudaime." Gokudera said his eyes wide. His bangs covered his eyes as he bit on his lip hard.

The emperor, the fallen samurais, and the ladies-in-waiting that were on stage gathered behind Gokudera as they looked at Tsuna's unconscious form with wide-eyes. They too began to cry…

Yamamoto looked at the brunet brushing the bangs to the side as he shook his head over Tsuna's unmoving form, his shaking hand settled itself on the sides of the pale face. Yamamoto's eyes shadowed as he buried his face on Tsuna's shoulder. The action made Tsuna wrinkle his nose. Yamamoto blinked in surprise when the boy in his arms coughed.

"Kuh…" Tsuna said as he opened his brown eyes. The first thing he saw was Yamamoto looking at him in shock.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said with relief as the brunet sat up. All of the people watching gasped and began to sit up straighter in their seats or else stand up.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked as he looked around, he looked back at his rain guardian, seeing a strange look on his face. "Yamamoto?"

"Tsuna." Yamamoto said smiling a smile so full of relief that it brought a blush on Tsuna's confused face.

"Jyuudaime! You're alive!" Gokudera said joyfully as his eyes shined.

"W-what do you mean?" Tsuna said weakly as he looked at his storm guardian. "Of course I'm alive. Right Yama-"

But Tsuna was cut off when Yamamoto suddenly hugged him. The blush on Tsuna's face grew fiercer when wolf-whistles and squeals of delight were heard all over the stadium.

Yamamoto sighed in relief as he buried his face on Tsuna's shoulder. "You had me going there for a while Tsuna." Yamamoto said chuckling. Tsuna blushed at the close contact.

"Yamamo-" But Tsuna was cut off _again _when Yamamoto pulled back to look at him. Tsuna looked at the baseball idol curiously while Yamamoto had a serious smile on his face. Before Tsuna knew it, the other was already leaning towards him.

Tsuna's eyes widened dramatically when he felt a pair of soft lips coming in contact with his. In the background he could hear a tell-tale THUD which probably meant Gokudera had already fainted. The brunet could also hear some girls squealing and more thuds which meant that the Yamamoto and YAOI fan club members had fainted too.

_W-WHAT THE-! _Tsuna thought as his face exploded into red. He could hear people clapping, whistling, and cheering on the background. They probably thought it was part of the play.

_Yamamoto… why is he-? _Tsuna opened his eyes, which he was not aware of closing in the first place. His blush darkened even more when he saw that his rain guardian had his eyes closed. After a few seconds, Tsuna's eyes also slowly began to close as he mentally sighed.

_Oh well… _He thought as he unconsciously snaked his arms around Yamamoto's neck as the baseball idol drew the other closer. _I'll figure this out later… _Tsuna thought as he returned the kiss softly.

After several seconds the two pulled away, panting lightly as they stared into each other's eyes with fierce blushes. The loud applause was still going on as Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at each other.

"HA! I knew he swung differently!" Tsuna could hear Shamal say in the audience. The brunet couldn't help but tear his gaze away from his rain guardian to look at the crowd.

Dino had once again, much to the embarrassment of the teen, raised the banner of support. When Tsuna shifted his gaze, he could see his mother squealing in approval while Fuuta and Bianchi calmed her down. When Bianchi saw Tsuna looking their way, she gave him an approving wink.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile a little before he looked at the arcobaleno crowd. Reborn was smirking at him while the other arcobalenos looked like they were expecting this to happen sooner or later.

"Oi, how long are you guys gonna stay on the floor?" Came Hana's voice as Tsuna and Yamamoto's attention snapped back to her. The new couple still had their arms around each other. Yamamoto was still holding the brunet awkwardly as though the boss might faint again.

After a few minutes, Yamamoto finally pulled away as he stood up and offered Tsuna a hand. Tsuna accepted it and found himself being pulled into Yamamoto's gentle arms once again. Yamamoto's blue eyes (contacts) looked at Tsuna's brown ones gently as he gave Tsuna a cheerful smile. Tsuna blinked once before he returned the smile with one of his own.

And then the whole stadium burst into applause (again) as Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at the crowd, arms still around each other. They looked at each other before they bursted out laughing.

To everyone in the crowd what happened on stage was just a part of the show but to Tsuna and Yamamoto it was the most real show they've ever been in.

"_The END." _The narrator said over the standing ovation.

Meanwhile…

"Uhm, so what do we do with Gokudera?" A random member of the play said.

"Just take him and place him on the supply closet with the other supplies." Hana replied.

"Eh? Are you sure? He might get sick or something!" The boy said.

"What do I care? He's just a monkey in my eyes anyway." Hana said as the random guy sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"BASEBALL IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Gokudera shouted when he saw Yamamoto and Tsuna headed his way.

"I'm walking with Tsuna, what does it look like?" Yamamoto said blinking innocently.

"YOU'RE HOLDING JYUUDAIME'S HAND! AGAIN!" Gokudera said angrily. "Why the heck are you holding his hand?"

Yamamoto looked at his and Tsuna intertwined hands then at Tsuna who was sighing tiredly a small blush on his cheeks. "Oh, hahaha! I didn't notice." Yamamoto said laughing sheepishly.

"Let go of it! Let go of it right now!" Gokudera shouted looking like he, himself, will pry it off.

"Aww, come on, lighten up Gokudera." Yamamoto said grinning but his hold on Tsuna's hand tightened. "Tsuna doesn't mind, do you Tsuna?"

Tsuna sighed again, not wanting to be dragged into one of Gokudera and Yamamoto's infamous fights. The brunet looked up his expression one that said 'I-could-care-less'.

"Do what you want." Tsuna said. Gokudera's jaw dropped as he stared on incredulously.

"Yay!" Yamamoto said before he hugged Tsuna who blushed. "Thanks Tsuna! You're the best."

"N-no prob…" Tsuna said furiously blushing, Gokudera growled.

"Kuh… first the stupid dream and now this…" Gokudera said as he walked ahead to avoid looking at the two's intertwined hands. Yamamoto and Tsuna exchanged looks at what Gokudera said. Ever since the day of the play, Gokudera had dismissed the 'little scene' on the stage as a dream.

Although Tsuna couldn't be happier at the fact that Gokudera wouldn't have a reason to bomb Yamamoto for the rest of his life… the 'dream' notion did get tiring.

"Neh… neh Tsuna." Yamamoto whispered to the brunet who automatically looked up.

"Hm? What is it?" Tsuna said as he turned to look at Yamamoto. The baseball idol grinned at him cheerfully before tapping his lips in a silent request. Tsuna's face grew unbelievably red as he stared at Gokudera's back before looking back at Yamamoto. The bomber was too busy cursing Yamamoto to notice the silent exchange. The rain guardian smiled at Tsuna gently.

_It can't be helped. _Tsuna thought as he mentally sighed. He stopped walking and Yamamoto stopped walking as well as he looked at the brunet expectantly. Tsuna's bangs shadowed his eyes as he blushed furiously. He reached up and gave Yamamoto a quick peck on the lips. However just as he did this Gokudera was-

"Hey jyuudaime-" But then Gokudera froze when he saw the scene. There was a few seconds of silence as Tsuna and Yamamoto turned to look at the bomber.

"N- AARGH!" Gokudera groaned before he toppled to the ground while holding his stomach. Oh great, the Italian now reacted similarly to when he sees Bianchi with no goggles.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Ahaha! That was a strange reaction!"

Tsuna and Yamamoto were about to go help the bomber but then they stopped when a certain prefect blocked their way.

"Herbivores." Hibari said as he looked at them coolly. "Public Display of affections is forbidden. I allowed it at the play for the sake of entertainment… but now…" Hibari readied his tonfas. "Prepare to be bitten to death."

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna said as he stepped back fearfully. But then the brunet was distracted when someone grabbed hold of his arm. He looked up and saw Yamamoto smiling at him.

"I guess we better run." Yamamoto said with a smile. Tsuna gulped before he found himself being pulled away and dragged off.

"HIIIIIIIEEE!" Tsuna squealed as Yamamoto took off at break-neck speed.

"Hmph, playing cat and mouse will get you nowhere." Hibari said before he chased after them.

"J-Jyuudaime…" Gokudera murmured unconsciously from the ground.

Ah yes… Tsuna and Yamamoto's controversial relationship.

And now with this I can truly say that this is THE END.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>One story down and 3 more to go! Please continue supporting my fanfics and other 8027 fanfics as well! REVIEWS are awesome!


End file.
